


Tumblr Prompts

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: Prompts from Tumblr. First batch Hand Prompts





	1. Madatobi, hand holding

Madara would be the first to admit that he had started with a very poor opinion of Tobirama. It wasn't something he was proud of, but it was the truth. Things had changed in the past three years. Slowly, so slowly, he started seeing the man behind the soldier. The smiles he reserved only for the times he saw children playing without fear. The fond exasperation in his eyes whenever Hashirama got over enthusiastic about something and the tiny playful pout he would send whoever had brought up the topic. The absolute joy that turned dull red eyes into truly stunning gems when he found a new book or solved a tricky puzzle.

It was hard to hold a grudge when those moments had begun to extend to Madara's clan as well. 

Uchiha children laughing and playing hide and seek in the market? Tobirama smiled and pointed out better hiding places. Hikaku bringing up specialized training grounds so both clans could be in their elements and sending Hashirama into a bout of joyful tears had Tobirama throwng him the most adorable pout Madara had ever seen. Hikaku admitted later that he agreed, but begged Madara not to tell anyone. Seeing as he knew Hikaku was working up the nerve to ask Touka out made it easy to promise.

But it was only when he was able to help bring that special light of discovery to Tobirama's eyes that he realized the truth. 

He had volunteered to go to the lab and inform Tobirama that the delegation from the Inuzuka had arrived earlier than expected, though why Hashirama thought his brother wouldn't have noticed was beyond him. Still, it was a chance for Madara to see Tobirama in his true element.

As expected, Tobirama had already known and was ignoring them. Partially out of spite Madara was sure. But also because he was in the middle of testing a new jutsu. Quietly he settled into a corner to watch. The fact that he was allowed to do this now brought a well of pride and contentment to his chest.

He watched closely, cringing a bit at the feeling of Tobirama's chakra starting to separate and pull away from him before snapping back into place. Soon enough a helpless smile tugged at his lips as Tobirama pouted to himself.

"Tell me what you're trying to do, perhaps I can help."

The pout didn't fade, but those red eyes took on a new light as they landed on him. Madara's heart twisted painfully in his chest.

"I'm working on a clone technique for Mito. She's got so much chakra and so much to get done. I thought a solid clone, a true duplicate would be useful to her, even if no one else can use it."

Madara felt a rush of affection so powerful it nearly made him sway. As many others had begun to learn since the village was founded, he was hit with how generous this man could be. How deep his affection could run. 

With a breath to help keep his voice steady Madara asked to see the seal sequence that Tobirama was using.

He was *not* giddy with excitement when Tobirama didn't even hesitate to show him. Nor was he entranced by how smoothly he shifted from one seal to the next, long elegant fingers easily bending to the proper shapes. No. He was completely focused on the problem at hand. 

It was as he was shifting from dragon to inu that Madara had a sudden thought.

"You're splitting your chakra. Why not use snake, then inu?"

There. That delighted light that made his eyes turn to rubies. He ran through the hand seals again, easily slipping in the snake seal and this time the chakra split easily and a second Tobirama appeared. He looked around, eyes wide with delight as the original picked up an empty beaker and handed to to the clone. Madara felt a thrill go through him when the clone was able to hold it. And another when it set the beaker down and started shuffling through a cabinet looking for a blank scroll before it began writing.

Once it was done it nodded to the original and vanished.

Tobirama swayed in place and Madara reached for his hand, giving him something to ground himself.

"Tobirama?"

He smiled at Madara, bright and happy in a way that only the children had ever been able to get from him, and laced their fingers together before giving a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine. The memory transfer is... Jarring. I'll have to work on that."

Caught by surprise Madara smiled back helplessly and listened as Tobirama rambled about how to fix the transfer. How could he not? Tobirama was beautiful and clever and clearly so happy to have Madara here, in his space.

Time slipped away and I t was only when a soft cough sounded from the doorway that Madara remembered why he was here in the first place. He couldn't begin to describe the relief he felt when he saw it was Mito. She at least wouldn't ask endless questions about what they had been doing.

"Mito! We were just working on your birthday gift. No reading any notes I've got laying around."

The smile she gave them had them both blinking at her, causing her to laugh. With a water she brought their attention to their still twined fingers. Madara fought to suppress a blush.

"Is that right? Is my birthday gift the two of you finally getting together?"

"Mito!"

"Oh hush. Everyone in the tower knows about Madara's crush. And don't think I haven't noticed yours, Tobirama."

Feeling Tobirama start to pull his hand away, obviously embarrassed, Madara tightened his grip.

"I wouldn't be opposed to taking him out to dinner. But that's for us and not for you. Go harass your husband if he's not giving you enough romance."

The hand in his went limp before tentatively curling around his again and Mito left with a bright bell like laugh and a reminder that they had guests.

They could wait. At least until dinner had been arranged.


	2. IndraTobi, playing with fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I have the perfect image in my head of how they were playing with each other's fingers. It's surprisingly hard to describe...
> 
> Not sure how well this one turned out, but enjoy anyway

Tobirama's weight was more comfort than Indra could say. After all the trouble they had getting to this point, after the horrible things Tobirama had overheard, he was just pleased that he had stayed the night. And despite what anyone might think or say, they still hadn't had sex and Indra was fine with that. He was just so happy that Tobirama trusted him enough to curl up with him and actually rest.

After Indra had blown up at Izuna the day before over the things he had said about Tobirama... Well, he hadn't realized how much he himself needed the comfort. He smiled down at the fluffy white mess spreading across his chest and pressed a soft kiss to it. 

Tobirama murmured softly and nudged closer, tucking his head up under his chin. Indra's heart fluttered as a hand, rough with callouses, was pulled across his chest to rest right over it.

"I hope you're having good dreams, Love. I certainly did."

And it was true. For the first time since he joined the battlefield as a child his dreams weren't full of death or darkness. Instead his dreams all focused around the man in his arms. Beautiful red eyes and soft snowy hair, the way he flushed so perfectly the first time Indra kissed him and everytime after as well. He hoped one day Tobirama grew to expect those kisses, to not be so flustered by them. But until then Indra delighted in the delicate pink that tinted his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Smiling he picked up the hand and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss before lacing their fingers together. Tobirama's hands were elegant, ling slender fingers and neatly rounded nails. Smiling he examined the hand he held, spreading the fingers and watching as they curled in slightly. He could see the ink stains from long hours in the office and lab over his knuckles and he couldn't help but shift his hold to run his thumb over them. Those stains came from the research that caused the fight between Indra and his youngest brother. Research that Indra had nearly begged Tobirama to do.

Madara was going blind, Izuna as well, and no one in their clan could figure out why. Indra had activated his mangekyo sharingan about a year before they had, and his eyes hadn't deteriorated at all. When he realized how bad it was getting he had thrown himself into researching a way to reverse it. But nothing had worked. It was only when Tobirama had expressed his concern over Indra's own health that he gave in and asked for help.

He hadn't wanted to, if only because what they had together was so new. He didn't want Tobirama to think he was only with him to cure his brothers. When Tobirama's response had been to carefully pull him into a hug and promise his aide Indra had nearly wept with relief. Once he had regained some semblance of control over himself he had pulled Tobirama into deep kiss, determined to show him how greatful he was.

For weeks they worked together every spare minute they had, Tobirama as determined as he was to find a cure. Both their families had started to worry about how much they were working. 

That worry is what led to Izuna snooping through Indra's notes and finding out that Tobirama was involved in the research. The accusations Izuna had thrown had been truly awful.  
He just couldn't understand how Izuna could still believe Tobirama hated their family. Couldn't believe that his own brother would call him a traitor for seeking help. Help that had paid off, as Indra was quick to tell him. Making sure his brat of a brother knew that it had been Tobirama who had found a cure. And that he could keep his horrible opinions about the man Indra loved to himself. The shock on Izuna's face hadn't helped when he turned back and saw the look in Tobirama's eyes.

He looked absolutely gutted by Izuna's words. After having worked so hard to gain peace and the Uchiha's trust, having worked together with Izuna even, it was understandable. Still, when his eyes fell on Indra, they filled with such warmth that Indra nearly forgot about everything else.

Madara, who had apparently come in with Tobirama and overheard just as much, had grabbed Izuna and drug him out hissing furiously under his breath at him. 

That hadn't been how he wanted Tobirama to hear just how much Indra loved him. He had planned on a nice, privet meal after they had time to rest, there would have been flowers and candles, soft kisses, whispered confessions...

 

He wasn't sure what happened after Madara drug their brother out, but somehow he and Tobirama had wound up cuddling in Indra's bed, both exhausted and emotional. Falling asleep tangled together after only a few soft kisses.

"You're thinking to hard. Go back to sleep."

Tobirama's voice, rough with sleep, made him smile. Slowly, he brought the hands up again and kissed the ink stains. Already the pain he felt was fading.

"How could I possibly waste this chance to enjoy having you in my arms after waking up?"

Tobirama buried his face in Indra's shoulder, trying and failing to hide his blush. Indra just smiled and kissed the tip of his ear, settling their hands back over his heart.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday. If you would have me."

Tobirama pushed himself up, beautiful red eyes wide as they met his. They were full of Hope and Indra couldn't help himself. He reached up with his free hand to trace along the mark on his cheek before cupping the back of his head and pulling him down for a soft kiss.

When they drew apart he pulled until Tobirama lay back down with his head on Indra's chest once more.

"Stay with me?"

The hand in his tightened, fingers wiggling in his own, spreading them out and tracing over callouses, just as Indra had while his partner was sleeping.

"We'll have to tell our brothers. At least Hashirama. He'll cry if we don't. And Madara will be upset if we don't tell him.

"Madara will be happy for us at least. And he'll throw Izuna in the pond again if he says anything."

That got a laugh out of Tobirama and then it was Indra's turn to flush as Tobirama pulled their hands over just enough to brush a kiss to Indra's wrist.

"Then... I would very much like to wake up like this as well, for as long as you'll have me."

Indra stared at their hands, linked together and pressed back over his heart. He could feel it beating wildly and he knew Tobirama could as well.

"Forever."


	3. MadaTouka (with a side of IndraTobi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Touka dance at a wedding

Music drifted softly around them, gentle and sweet. It perfectly matched the happy couple lost in each other as they swayed together. Touka's baby cousin had never been so happy as he was now, held in Indra's arms. She had worried when they first got together. Hell, everyone had worried. Hashirama and pulled the man aside and told him in no uncertain terms that there wouldn't be enough left to burn if he hurt Tobirama. That had been over a year ago.

Warm fingers wrapped around hers and Touka's breath hitched, just a little, as Madara's lips brushed over the callouses on her palm. Never before had a partner seemed to like her callouses, but Madara... The first time he held her hand in his he'd called them beautiful. She hadn't thought it was possible, to find someone that accepted all of her, from her rough edges to her steady devotion to her baby cousin. And yet it was these things drew Madara to her.

He smiled at her and linked their fingers together, palm to Palm, callouses to callouses.

"My I have this dance?"

"Only if I get the next as well."

His laughter was warm and genuine and brought a matching smile to her lips.

"And the one after that. You're the only one I want to dance with."

He pulled her gently to her feet and she marveled once more at how he could be so gentle and dance wither so softly, and yet he never treated her as anything but his equal. Their spars were brutal, neither holding back, but always after they walked hand in hand back to the village.

They ended up swaying near the newly weds and Tobirama met her eyes. It was likely the first time he had looked away from his new husband since they said their vows. They had joked when they were younger about never finding anyone. And now...

"I want a dance, Touka. After you and Madara finish."

Madara let out a playful huff, and waved them away.

"Dance with you husband Senju. I was promised this dance and the next. And the one after."

Tobirama's eyes were positively dancing with joy as he leaned into Indra's chest.

"Of course, Mada-ni." 

Indra swept Tobirama away after that, before Madara was able to pull his jaw off the floor. Touka laughed so hard she was doubled over, clutching at Madara to keep from falling.

He looked down at her, eyes wide and awed.

"You're beautiful."

It was perhaps the first time she didn't flush and look away. Instead she straightened up and smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him lightly. Amid the gasps of the onlookers she twined their hands together and led him into the next dance.

Palm to Palm, callouses to callouses, heart to heart. Hands held so gently, as she hoped they would always be.

Tobirama didn't get his dance with her until several hours had passed. He didn't seem to mind. After their dance was finished he went right back to his new husband, and she right back to Madara.

It was during the last dance of the night, everyone already gone but the newlyweds and their immediate family, that Madara leaned in and whispered softly,

"Be my only dance partner?"

Her heart skipped a beat, then she grinned.

"Only if you'll be mine."

He kissed he palm again, soft hair brushing against her wrist, a wonderful contrast to the calloused fingers lightly wrapped around her own.

A spring wedding sounded nice, since her baby cousin had taken fall.


	4. Madatouka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For OfficerJennie

"May I have this dance, my Lady?" Madara's voice rumbled behind her, causing her to glance over her shoulder as she continued her warm up stretches.

She met his grin with one of her own.

"Well, how could I refuse such a sweet offer?"

With a small laugh he joined her in warming up.

Touka smiled to herself, warmth bubbling up in her chest. Things had been going well for her recently. Hashirama had mellowed out with his marriage and Tobirama had settled into the village better than anyone had expected. It almost hurt to realize just how much he had wanted peace but never believed it to be possible. And now he was involved in everything he could possibly be to make things go smoothly for everyone. Establishing a school for the children, elite forces for missions the average ninja couldn't do, ranking systems so people weren't lost on missions they weren't ready to undertake.

She was very proud of him, no matter how worried she was about his sleep habits. A worry that Madara had slowly come to share as he got to know the younger man. Hell, even Izuna was starting to grow concerned.

All that aside, she was surprised at how well she had taken to peace, and to the man stretching beside her. In a way she had her little cousin to thank for that as well. Stressed and worried about his lack of sleep over the past several weeks she had gone to work out some stress, startling Madara from the next training ground over.

He had tentatively made his way over, concern written across his features as he asked what had crawled up her ass and died.

Once she had gotten over the shock she couldn't help but laugh. His answering smile had been warm and so genuinely delighted that she couldn't help but like him just a little. It was the first time they had sparred together. Working out their stress and bantering with each other. It was just what she needed to keep her mind off her little cousin's workaholic tendency.

When they called it quits so that Madara could go deal with a clan meeting, she was pleasantly sore and ready to relax in a hot bath. Two days later she hunted him down for another spar, just for the fun of it. 

Some how that had lead them to this. Every other day one of them would hunt down the other for a spar, they would tease each other horribly between bitching about whatever was irritating them and after they would go to this one particular tea house for lunch or a light snack.

Today something in Madara's eye was different. Still playful and warm, but softer than normal. She was curious about the change, but willing to wait for him to talk.

"Tobirama finished the mission ranking system today. He's finally gone home to sleep. Izuna was walking him home to make sure he didn't get distracted by anything."

She snorted even as relief flooded her. Finally. The little brat was going to rest. She had no doubt that Izuna would sit on him until he did. It amused her so much to know that for once the rumor mill was wildly off course when it came to those two. It had taken time or course, but Izuna saw Tobirama as his little brother and was as overly protective of him as Madara was of Izuna.

"Good. That means he'll get more than a short nap."

Madara hummed softly as he fiddled with a scroll.

"I thought that, in celebration, we could try something new today?"

Touka looked at him just in time for his hand to curl gently around hers, bringing it up before his eyes and he smiled so softly.

"Look, our callouses almost match." His voice was thoughtful in a way she had learned ment whatever he was getting at was important to him.

So she nodded for him to continue.

"I know you favor the naginata, but would you perhaps like to learn to wield the gunbai?"

Her heart stopped as her eyes shot up to meet his.

They were serious and warm, patiently waiting for her response as his hand shifted just a bit to line them up. His was bigger than hers, obviously, but he was right. Their callouses were nearly identical.

She laced their fingers together and smiled at him.

"This is a new dance for me. I trust that you'll teach me well."

Madara smiled, warm as the sun, and brought her hand up for a kiss.

"I'll do my best, My Lady."


	5. HashiIzu, comparing hand sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna comes home from a mission, his lover missed him.
> 
> A/N: I'm still fighting writer's block. And this is a pairing I'm still figuring out.

Hashirama was always delighted to have his family over for dinner, especially after one of them had been gone for an extended period. But when a partner had returned from a mission he was just as happy to have a night just with them. Mito, beautiful, wonderful, perfect Mito, knew this and understood. She had smiled serenely at him when Izuna came home, kissed them both on the cheek and informed them that she would be staying with Tobirama for the night.

Izuna had smiled at her and given her two wrapped gifts.

"The blue one is for Tobi. The other is yours. Tell him to get some sleep for me?"

Hashirama's heart swelled with love. Only a few years ago Izuna and Tobirama were stiffly cordial with one another, and content to remain that way. Hashirama wasn't sure what had changed things between them, but he was so so happy that it had.

He waited only long enough for Mito to close the door before pulling Izuna into his arms for a cuddle. 

"Safe mission?"

"Of course! Didn't even get in a scuffle."

Izuna sniffed in mock offense as Hashirama laced their fingers together.

"I'm glad."

He pulled Izuna to the couch and curled around him, smiling as Izuna brought their hands up and nudging until Hashirama loosened his grip. They both watched as Izuna lined up their hands, marveling at the difference in size. Playfully Hashirama brought his fingertips down over Izuna's, highlighting just how long his fingers were. It was a sight that would never get old.

As he always did, Izuna sighed mournfully.

"Giant."

Placing a soft kiss on Izuna's head Hashirama only smiled at the fond insult.

"Midget."


	6. IndraTobi tracing patterns

When he thought about Tobirama spending a night with him for the first time, he never once imagined this. It involved far less kissing than he would have liked, for one thing. But more than that, Tobirama was upset and hurt, seeking comfort in his arms. Which Indra was always willing to provide. But there shouldn't be anything in the village walls that could cause his love so much pain.

He would be having words with Hashirama. As soon as he could without upsetting his beloved.

For the moment he settled for tugging his sleeping form closer to his side, hand curling around the slender fingers resting over his heart. He was fascinated by his loves hands. Elegant and strong and littered with scars. He lifted Tobirama's hand just enough to brush a kiss to his fingertips, smiling as they curled in.

Huffing a soft laugh he let their hands rest over his heart again, tracing his thumb over an old break that healed poorly then down along a deceptively slim wrist. He could feel the scars here too, burns and cuts from old battles and long days spent training. He rubbed one burn scar soothingly, an old stab of guilt hitting him before he brushed it away.

A knock at his door had Tobirama stirring against him, fingers curling into Indra's shirt. Indra frowned, annoyed with whoever was disturbing them.

"Hush love, go back to sleep. I'll see to it and be right back." 

He pressed a kiss to messy white hair, smiling as he settled again, then slid out of bed. Without bothering to straighten his cloths he moved through the house.

Hashirama was at his door looking faintly awkward. Indra didn't bother hiding his annoyance.

"What do you want?"

Hashirama had the grace to look a bit sheepish at least, perhaps even worried. Still, Indra wasn't impressed.

"Madara told me he saw Tobi come here last night. I was hoping you knew where he might have gone. We had a bit of a fight and he didn't come home..."

He bit back a snort and eyed the man before him.

"Yes, he did come here last night. And he stayed here, with me, as he is always welcome to do. You however are not welcome in my home. If you want to talk to Tobira then you'll just have to wait."

He shut the door firmly, then locked it just to get his point across, before heading straight back to his room and the man he could sense stirring. By the time he made it back Tobirama was pushing himself up right.

Indra frowned and gently pushed him back into the pillows, climbing under the blanket and curling around him.

"Indra?"

"Hush love. There's no need to get up. We can stay right here." He nuzzled into Tobirama's shoulder and held him close, smiling when fingers rested over his own before begining to trace an odd pattern over the back of his hand. It took a couple of repetitions for Indra to recognize it, and when he did he felt his eyes widen.

Tobirama was tracing the pattern of his hiraishin seal over and over again.

"Tobira..."

His hand froze, likely realizing what he had been doing, so Indra shifted until he had Tobirama's fingers laced between his own again.

"Move in with me? I want you to always come home to me."

Tobirama twisted in his arms and Indra welcomed the kiss Tobirama gave him. They could talk about it more later.


	7. Madatouka, Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sliding a bracelet on the others wrist

It was a relief when Tobirama had asked him to join him for tea. He knew it was an excuse to discreetly pass along the gift he had asked for help with. The gift he was aching to give. He was greatful when the younger man didn't draw things out, setting the small pouch down at the same time as the tea.

"Apologies for the wait, Madara. I wanted to test it properly before it was given."

A wave of affection washed over him and he smiled.

"Since you're giving it to me I suppose there's no need to worry."

He resisted the urge to open the pouch and look, instead reaching for his tea. Tobirama was smiling, pleased with his response and his show of trust. It was amazing how far they had come. Amazing the difference he could see now that he knew the man better. He slipped his tea, thinking of how this had all come about and feeling greatful beyond words. 

"Thank you, for helping me with this. It means a lot to me."

He saw the pleased look the younger man always got when he was able to help someone. He used to think it was the Senju being smug but now...

Touka had a way of seeing her little cousin that seemed to rub off on him and what once was a smug, superior expression had turned into nothing more than a softly pleased look.

"It was no hardship. Touka is worth the effort."

That was the first thing they had ever agreed on. The common ground they had needed to form the first tentative stages of friendship. He was glad for it, and he was certain Tobirama was as well.

They passed their break in quiet companionship before going their separate ways.

***  
When Touka returned from her mission all she wanted was to wash away the grime of the road and then to curl up with her lover.

The mission wasn't hard, but it was long. Protecting merchant caravans was always like that. Long and boring, going at a snail's pace. Keeping her from home, from family and friends and Madara whom she had grown to love so dearly. 

She smiled as she slipped into his house, knowing he wouldn't mind if she helped herself to his furo and one of his yukata.

If she was lucky she could get a good soak in before he came home to find her. If she was really lucky, he would come home early and join her. She lost herself in those pleasant thoughts as she scrubbed herself clean and slipped into the furo. With a groan of relief she let the hot water relax her and ended up nearly falling asleep before eventually climbing out and wrapping herself in a soft dark purple yukata that Madara used for relaxing.

By the time he came home she was curled into the cushions in his living room, reading a book with tea set out and waiting. She hid a smirk behind the book as she looked up at him, pleased with the look in his eyes. Something between awed and possessive. It took him only a moment to find his voice.

"It suits you well. Perhaps you should keep it."

Lowering the book Touka smiled playfully. Before she could say anything he was kneeling before her lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"My heart, welcome home."

Shifting her hand to cup his jaw, she let the playful mood slip away and leaned forward for a soft kiss. They stayed close for a moment, resting their foreheads together and just breathing each other in.

"I'm home."

Madara hummed softly, pleased and content as he shifted to settle beside her on the cushions, lifting an arm so she could rest against his side. She did so instantly, happily leaching his warmth and feeling truly settled.

"I have a gift for you, if you would accept it."

Leaning up a bit to give him room to move she watched him pull a silk pouch from his sleeve. Her breath caught a bit as a simple silver band fell into his palm. He tilted it so the light hit just right and she could see the seals etched on the inside.

"You said you worried about running low on chakra during long missions. Tobirama tested this. It will store a bit of chakra each time you use it."

Her heartbeat picked up a bit and she held out her hand, shivering as Madara gently slid it in place. It fit perfectly and was slim enough to be able to cover with a simple wrap while on missions. Madara pressed a kiss just above where it rested on her wrist.

"Please, move in with me. I want you to always come home to me."

She had her things moved in by the end of the week.


End file.
